Compounds containing alkoxysilyl groups and a polysulfide group within the molecule are known from the past. These compounds are utilized as an interfacial binder between inorganic materials (such as silica, aluminum hydroxide, talc and clay) and organic materials (such as thermoplastic resins, thermosetting resins and rubber), as an adhesion improver for rubber to inorganic substrates, and in primer compositions.
Rubber compositions in which various rubbers are loaded with silica are also known in the art. These rubber compositions are used for tire treads featuring low heat generation and improved abrasion resistance. It is well known in the art that compounds containing alkoxysilyl groups and a polysulfide group within the molecule, for example, bis(triethoxysilylpropyl) tetrasulfide and bis(triethoxysilylpropyl) disulfide are effective to these rubber compositions. The addition of such compounds, however, is still insufficient to the desire of further improving tensile strength, resilience and low heat generation.